Beyond Illusion
by Rukio
Summary: ~This is a Kenyako fic~
1. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 1

If you can¡¦t see the picture below, please follow this link:

[http://home.kimo.com.tw/kstdy/rukio/kenyako_be.jpg][1]

¡§What?I have soccer practice today; my coach will kill me if I skip this one.Sorry.Okay¡Kso Davis cannot come.Another e-mail, this is from Kari¡KI forgot to tell Izzy that I have a club meeting today, so I cannot come, really sorry.Ok¡Kanother one, Sorry guys, I promise my mom that I¡¦d help her to clean the house¡KAhhhh!So TK can¡¦t come neither!!¡¨

Miyako and hawkmon were standing in the middle of a dessert, with a TV besides her.Yes, they were in the digital world.Lonely¡Kis the prefect word to describe their situation right now.

¡§I can¡¦t believe it!None of them are coming!Am I going to do this on my own?¡¨ Miyako closed her D-vice and stared into the far far away¡Kdesert, there¡¦s nothing beside the yellow sand anyways.¡§I know that Cody went on a trip with his grandpa, and Ken has some math contest, I bet you he wouldn¡¦t¡KHey!¡¨

A boy with violet hair appeared before Miyako¡¦s eyes.¡§I hope I¡¦m not late this time¡K¡¨ Ken said.Wormmon was in his arms.

Miyako answered with her mouth still opened wide.¡§No you are not!You¡¦re actually the first and only one coming!¡¨ Miyako replied happily.At least someone¡¦s coming, she thought.

¡§What?The others are not coming?¡¨Ken asked in a surprise.

¡§Nope.¡¨Miyako showed ken the e-mails.¡§I guess we are the only one checking out the cave that Izzy mentioned yesterday.¡¨

¡§Ok.Let¡¦s go then!¡¨

¡§Wow¡K¡¨

The cave inside the forest was huge.There were blue lights coming out from it, which made the cave looked even more mysterious.

¡§Are¡Kwe¡Kgoing¡Kinside¡K?¡¨ Miyako said in a shaky voice, The words ¡§Ghost¡¨ and ¡§Monster¡¨ quickly flashed through her brain.

¡§Of course!We need to find out why the cave is¡Kstrange.That¡¦s what why we¡¦re here.¡¨ Ken said in a flat voice.¡§If you don¡¦t want to go, I can go alone, and you¡¦ll stay here.¡¨

Miyako bit her lower lip.This cave sure looked scary, but she doesn¡¦t want to stay outside in the forest neither!¡§I¡¦ll go with you.¡¨She finally decided.

So all of them entered the cave.It was extremely quiet inside; the only sound was their footsteps.

¡§Ken, this place is creepy¡K¡¨ Wormmon said.He had a bad feeling about this cave.

¡§I know,¡¨ Ken agreed.¡§I can see blue lights coming out from the outside, but inside the cave, it¡¦s so dark!¡¨

¡§Did you hear something, Ken?¡¨ Miyako asked in a tiny voice.

¡§Shi¡Xshee¡Xshi¡Xshee¡X¡§

¡§Miyako¡X¡§

¡§Huh?¡¨ Miyako kind of blushed with Ken¡¦s gaze.Well, I hope he can just look at me like that forever¡KShe thought.Even though this is not a very good time for romance¡KBut wait, he looked like he¡¦s horrified¡Kdo I have something on my face?When Miyako was having so much on her mind¡X

¡§There¡¦s something coming¡K¡¨

Before Hawkmon could finish his sentence, a ball of blue light jumped towards them.

¡§I can¡¦t see¡X¡§ yelled Miyako.The cave was suddenly lightened; the ball of light was crashing violently everywhere.

¡§What is happening?¡¨ Ken¡¦s eyes were completely blinded by the strong eyes.He saw a little blue ball behind Miyako a minute ago, but now it was so bright and gigantic!

Miyako could not open her eyes anymore; the light ball hit her forehead, and she collapsed to the ground¡K

¡§Uh¡K¡¨ Miyako slowly opened her eyes, she figured that she was still in the cave, but the light ball has disappeared.¡§Where¡¦re the others?¡¨

She turned around, and she saw herself lying on the ground next to her.¡§Hey, there¡¦s a mirror!¡KWait!!!I¡¦m not sleeping now¡K?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t tell me that I¡¦m dead¡KI don¡¦t want to become a ghost yet¡K¡¨

Miyako looked down, instead of a transparent body, she saw gray pants and black shoes.She was WEARING them.¡§Ahhhhhh!!¡¨And then she noticed another important thing.¡§My voice!Wait a sec!!!This is Ken¡¦s voice!!!What on earth is happening?!¡¨

Ken woke up because of the noise Miyako made.And then he saw himself staring back at him.¡§Am I having a dream¡K?I need to wake up.¡¨Ken shook his head and looked down¡V what is that pants he¡¦s wearing!!!!It¡¦s red!!He knew that he was wearing his uniform when he came to the digital world?!

¡§Hey¡K¡¨ Ken reached a helmet on his head.¡§Why am I wearing this?¡¨He finally noticed that he was not in a dream, but he saw himself looking at him, and he¡¦s wearing Miyako¡¦s clothes.

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ Miyako and Ken stared at each other for 15 seconds, freezing.

¡§AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!¡¨ followed by the sharpest, loudest scream that they could make.

¡§Oh Ken, you¡¦ve woke up!!!¡¨Wormmon said, he has just waked up, and his head was hurting by some ¡§Loud¡¨ noise.¡§Well¡KI¡¦m glad that you guys are fine¡K¡¨

¡§Yes, I guess I¡¦m Okay, Wormmon.¡¨ Ken replied and hugged Wormmon.

Wormmon looked up.Miyako was hugging him. ¡§Miyako¡K?¡¨

¡§What¡Kdid¡Kyou¡Ksay¡K?I¡Kam¡KKen¡K¡¨

¡§You are Miyako!¡¨ Wormmon shook his head.¡§I¡¦m not falling into silly tricks!¡¨

¡§This¡Kis¡Knot¡Ka¡Ktrick¡K¡¨

Wormmon got off ¡§Miyako¡¨s arms and crawled to ¡§Ken¡¨.¡§What¡¦s happening, Ken?¡¨

¡§I¡Kam¡KInoue Miyako¡K¡¨

¡§Hey Ken?I never knew that you like jokes?!¡¨

¡§I¡¦m NOT Ken!!!¡¨

¡§Huh¡K¡¨ Wormmon got very confused, his headache seemed worse.¡§Is this a new game or something?I don¡¦t get it¡K¡¨

¡§I think I get it.¡¨Ken, or ¡§Miyako¡¨ said.¡§Miyako and I have changed our body, so she is Ken, and I am Miyako now.¡¨

¡§So¡K¡¨ Wormmon gazed into ¡§Miyako¡¦s¡¨ face.¡§You are Ken¡K?¡¨

¡§Yes.¡¨

¡§So¡K¡¨ Wormmon looked back to ¡§Ken¡¦s¡¨ face.¡§You are Miyako¡K?¡¨

¡§I guess so¡K¡¨

After a long, long pause, Wormmon asked, ¡§What are we going to do now?¡¨

They decided that the first thing they should do was to get out of the cave.Who knows what will happen next?To get out of this wet, old, smelly cave was the only wise thing they could do now.

Miyako felt good using Ken¡¦s legs, because they were faster than her own.Maybe my brain is better than my old one now!I¡¦m a genius!She thought.

On the other hand, Ken wasn¡¦t as comfortable as Miyako.First of all, he couldn¡¦t see himself wearing a skirt!!!Second, for some reason, the glasses often fell off his (Her) nose!The helmet was pretty heavy, too¡KHe started to wonder how Miyako could still stand up with this helmet on her head.

¡§So, Miyako¡Kdo you have any plans?¡¨Hawkmon asked as they were walking through the darkness.

¡§I don¡¦t know¡KI¡¦m so confuse now!¡¨ Miyako sighed.

Even though he has been taught by Wormmon that ¡§Ken is now Miyako, and Miyako is Ken¡¨, Hawkmon still felt strange when ¡§Ken¡¨ is the one to answer his question.

¡§Will you guys stay like this forever?¡¨ Wormmon asked worriedly.

¡§I hope not.¡¨ Ken replied.¡§What are we suppose to do when we get back to the real world?¡¨

¡§That¡¦s a real problem!¡¨ Hawkmon exclaimed.¡§Miyako will have to go to Ken¡¦s school, and Ken will have to go to Miyako¡¦s school!¡¨

¡§That¡¦s not the only problems!¡¨ Wormmon continued, ¡§Miyako will have to live in Ken¡¦s house, and Ken will have to live in Miyako¡¦s house!¡¨

¡§And the worst¡K¡¨ Wormmon and Hawkmon cried together in a threatening tone, ¡§Miyako will have to go to boy¡¦s restroom, and Ken will have to go to girl¡¦s restroom!¡¨

¡§STTTTOOOOOOPPPPP!¡¨Miyako yelled with Ken¡¦s voice.She scared herself a little bit because she never imagined that Ken¡¦s voice could be THAT loud.Anyways, things are getting worse and worse.She would do anything to go back to her normal self right now.

¡§Calm down,¡¨ Ken said, even though he¡¦s using Miyako¡¦s body, his voice is still¡Kflat.¡§We¡¦ll have to keep this as a secret until we find the solution.Or we¡¦ll get into a lot of troubles¡K¡¨ Miyako gazed back at him (Or should I say, herself?).It was odd to actually see yourself telling you to calm down.

¡§Okay, Ken.Do you have any ideas?¡¨

¡§Now this is the biggest problem.You should call me Inoue Miyako in front of the others, and I should call you Ken Ichijouji.¡¨

¡§¡KThat¡¦s true,¡¨ Miyako answered.¡§I¡¦m you right now.¡¨

¡§You guys should start practicing now!¡¨ Hawkmon demanded.¡§Let¡¦s try this, pretend that I¡¦m Kari, and I say hi to Miyako.Hello Miyako!¡¨

¡§Hi Kari.¡¨ It was Ken¡¦s voice.

¡§NO!!!Miyako, Ken¡¦s suppose to answer it, not you!!¡¨ Hawkmon shouted.

¡§Oops, sorry.¡¨ Miyako giggled.Wormmon looked at her, and thought:I¡¦ve never imagined that Ken would giggle like this.

¡§Try again, this time I¡¦m Davis.¡¨Hawkmon acted like he has a goggle on his head.¡§Um¡KKen, why don¡¦t we play soccer after school?¡¨

¡§Sure.¡¨This time Miyako and Ken answered together.

¡§Sorry.¡¨ Ken lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.¡§I didn¡¦t mean to¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s okay.Don¡¦t wear that sad look on my face¡KI mean, that look doesn¡¦t suit me.You should try to smile more if you¡¦re trying to be me.¡¨ Miyako said with a sweat drop.

They finally got out of the cave.¡§We should inform Izzy about this tomorrow.He might know the solution.¡¨ Ken turned to Wormmon.

¡§Yeah¡KMiya¡Koh, I mean, Ken.¡¨ Wormmon realized that not only Ken and Miyako have to learn to be each other, he has to practice also.

¡§Yay!!We can go home and eat!¡¨ Hawkmon called happily.Food~~Food~~Food!!!

¡§Hold¡Khold on!¡¨ Miyako interrupted Hawkmon¡¦s hurray.¡§We can¡¦t go home just like this!¡¨ She paused.¡§We need a plan.¡¨

¡§Yup.¡¨ Ken agreed.¡§We have to make cheat sheets!¡¨ He smiled.

¡§Cheat sheets?!¡¨ That didn¡¦t sound like something that a GENIUS would do.

   [1]: http://home.kimo.com.tw/kstdy/rukio/kenyako_be.jpg



	2. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 2

Chapter2

At Inoue¡¦s apartment.

¡§Oh Miyako, you¡¦re back early today!¡¨Mike (I made that name up for Miyako¡¦s brother) was sitting comfortably on the coach, as usual.¡§Hey, you¡¦ve got doll in your hands!¡¨

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ I guess this is Miyako¡¦s oldest brother, Ken thought.

¡§Why do you look so serious?You know what?¡¨

¡§What¡K¡¨

¡§You¡¦ll never get a boyfriend with that look!¡¨ And then Mike started laughing really hard.

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ Ken decided that he would follow the instructions on the cheat sheet, he looked down and found number 23:¡§When my brother say bad jokes, yell back at him.¡¨ so he yelled back in a loud voice, ¡§¡KYou¡¦ll never get a girlfriend with your bad jokes!¡¨ 

But Mike couldn¡¦t stop laughing.¡§Well, this doesn¡¦t seem to work.¡¨ Poromon whispered, ¡§Go back to your room, I mean, Miyako¡¦s room now!¡¨

Ken nodded and walked into Miyako¡¦s room.

¡§Wow¡K¡¨ 

One of the wall was full of posters of different people, actually, different type of cute guys.The bookshelf had many music software and comic books.On Miyako¡¦s bed, there were tons of stuff animals.

¡§Her room is full¡K¡¨ Ken looked around and said.

Poromon giggled, ¡§Not really, you should see her sister¡¦s room.¡¨

At this time, Ken¡¦s D-vice rings¡Xthat was the only thing he didn¡¦t change with Miyako¡Xsignaling, ¡§You¡¦ve got mail¡¨.

¡§It must be Miyako, ¡§ Ken opened the e-mail, yup, it is, he¡¦s always right.

¡§Ken,

Here is a list of important things that you should remember, first of all, you¡¦ve got to record that ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦ for me, it¡¦s my favorite soap opera^^ Thanks!By the way, I list the rest in the attachment, so be sure to read them all.Um, oh yeah!We eat supper at seven o¡¦clock, so I guess you¡¦ll be eating soon!Try to eat more tuna sushi, that¡¦s my favorite.OK?

All right, I think your mom is calling me now.Talk to ya later.

Miyako¡¨

¡§What¡¦s ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦?¡¨ Ken asked Poromon.

¡§Oh yes!I¡¦ll review the plot with you now.¡¨ Poromon jumped onto Miyako¡¦s bed and found the perfect spot to sit back.¡§It¡¦s about the girl call Candy, she falls in love with this guy called Alex.But than she found that Alex is her brother!So they have to broke up.However, Candy¡¦s mom tells her that she¡¦s not her real mom, so Candy actually has no relation to Alex.So they go back together, and then a girl named Eve is attracted by Alex, she is Candy¡¦s best friend¡K¡¨

¡§Okay, Okay¡¨ Ken sighed.¡§I don¡¦t get it.They have a really complicated plot.¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry, ¡§ Poromon smiled.¡§You¡¦ll get it soon!¡¨

Ken forced a bitter smile, and then he looked back to the e-mail.

¡§Oh My God!¡¨ 

¡§What happened?¡¨ Poromon asked curiously.

¡§The size of the list is 2 MB!!!¡¨ Ken yelled with an enormous sweat drop on his head.

¡§This is killing me¡K¡¨ Miyako exclaimed weakly when she was standing in front of the door of Ichijouji¡¦s apartment.She has taken a bus to go to the subway station, and then it has taken one hour for the subway to get to Ichijouji¡¦s house.¡§Where¡¦s the key, Wormmon?¡¨

¡§Here you go.¡¨ Wormmon handed Miyako the key.Wormmon was staying with Miyako for a reason that you¡¦ll soon know.

¡§Oh, Ken!¡¨ Mrs. Ichijouji smiled as she saw Miyako entered the house.¡§You¡¦re back!I¡¦ve cooked your favorite soup tonight!¡¨

¡§¡KFavorite soup?That must be the shrimp one!¡¨ Miyako looked at the cheat sheet and answered.

¡§You¡¦re right!Why don¡¦t you go take a shower now?You can eat right after that.¡¨ 

Yup!This is the reason why Poromon is following Ken, and Wormmon is following Miyako.Digimon was the only solution to the bathing problem.How?You¡¦ll have to figure that out yourself.(I¡¦m such a irresponsible author =P)

¡§He needs more clothes.These are all UNIFORMS.¡¨ Miyako was looking around in Ken¡¦s room, in her words, it was ¡§Getting used to the environment¡¨.¡§Why does Ken close all the windows?We need some fresh air!¡¨

After Miyako has drawn the curtain and open all of the windows, she walked to the bookshelf and found that there were only textbooks and dictionaries.¡§Oh¡Kmy God!Are these the books that a genius has to read¡K?¡¨

¡§Ke¡KMiyako!¡¨ Wormmon exclaimed.

¡§I want some comic books!¡¨ Miyako started to think about how she could bring some comic books into the room secretly.

¡§Miyako!!¡¨ Wormmon cried.

¡§Oh!Sorry!What¡¦s the problem?¡¨ Miyako answered, finally.

¡§I think your mom is calling you for dinner.¡¨

¡§You mean Ken¡¦s mom¡Kok, I¡¦m going now.¡¨ Miyako took a deep breath and walked outside of the room.

¡§Hi¡Xum¡Kmom!We have¡Kshrimp tonight, right?¡¨ 

¡§Yeah, Ken.¡¨ Mrs. Ichijouji looked at the big smile on Miyako¡¦s (Ken¡¦s) face.¡§You look happy today!¡¨

¡§¡Kreally?¡¨ Miyako tried to hide her smile, because she suddenly remembered that Ken doesn¡¦t smile that much, but she couldn¡¦t help it.¡§Ha!Ha!Yeah¡K (Oh my god¡KI ruined the whole thing¡K)¡¨ 

¡§Well, maybe that¡¦s because you know you¡¦re going to win tomorrow¡¦s soccer game.¡¨ Mrs. Ichijouji said.¡§You¡¦ve got to eat more tonight!¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ Miyako felt that the soup she just swallowed was stuck in her throat.¡§What¡Kdid¡Kyou¡Ksay?¡¨

¡§Soccer game!¡¨Mrs. Ichijouji looked back at ¡§her son¡¨, puzzled.¡§I¡¦ve prepare your water and towel already.They were in the bag behind the coach.¡¨

Soccer game!!!Ken had never mentioned that to me?!

I¡¦m dead¡KHow can you expect me, Inoue Miyako, to play soccer!!! 

Miyako¡¦s heart collapsed to the darkness, hopelessly.

To be continued¡K

Rukio

[Rukio813@hotmail.com][1]

[http://kstdy.cjb.net][2]

   [1]: mailto:Rukio813@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://kstdy.cjb.net/



	3. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Izzy¡¦s Instant messenger Version 1.5***

Miyako:KEN!!!You never told me that you have a soccer game tomorrow!!!

Ken:Sorry¡Keverything got really messed up.

Miyako:You have to think of some plan!

Ken:(Why me???) I don¡¦t know¡Kmaybe we should ask Izzy to help.

Miyako:Oh YEAH!!Genius is always genius!Let¡¦s go now!

Ken:O¡Kok¡K

~Miyako has logged off^_^~

Ken: (I haven¡¦t ask her how to get to Izzy¡¦s house yet!!!)

***Izzy¡¦s Instant messenger Version 1.5***

¡§Um¡K¡¨ Miyako tried to wake Izzy from his theories on DNA. He has been talking about something like ¡§thymine¡¨ for over fifteen minutes.¡§We need a solution for tomorrow¡¦s football game!¡¨

¡§Ooops,¡¨ Izzy giggled shyly.¡§I think I went too deep¡K¡¨ He walked to his desk and picked up a metal box.The metal box has some tiny holes on the front side.

¡§Is this¡Ka speaker?¡¨ Ken inquired.

¡§Yup!This is Izzy¡¦s special invention--¡¨ Izzy took out two ear pieces, ¡§And here are the receivers.¡¨

¡§Oh¡Kyou want me to use them in the game and give Miyako instructions?¡¨ Ken immediately guessed.

¡§Yup!We¡¦re the high IQ types!¡¨ Izzy gave a Hi-Five to Ken.¡§According to my theories¡X¡§

¡§No more theories, please.¡¨ Miyako sighed, okay, I admit that I¡¦m the low IQ type.

¡§Okay!!!But you¡¦ll have to understand this!¡¨Izzy ignored her complaint and continued.¡§Even though you guy¡¦s body has changed, the ability that you originally have is still within the body.Therefore, Miyako should be able to use Ken¡¦s soccer skills.¡¨

¡§Hmm¡K¡¨

¡§But¡X¡§ Izzy paused for a second until he saw that Miyako was paying attention.¡§Miyako would have to LEARN to control Ken¡¦s body.¡¨

¡§How?¡¨ Miyako inquired.¡§We don¡¦t have much time left now¡K¡¨ 

¡§Now here comes the main point!¡¨ Izzy smiled.¡§Tomorrow Miyako will wear the Receivers, and Ken will direct you in the game!¡¨

¡§But¡Kwill these work?¡¨ Miyako looked worriedly at the small receivers lying on the floor.

¡§Are you questioning about my reliability?!¡¨ Izzy leaned forward to Miyako with a scary look.

Of course.¡§No¡K¡¨ Big sweat drops.

¡§It¡¦s ok,¡¨ Ken turned to Miyako and said.¡§I¡¦ll make sure that we won¡¦t make any mistakes tomorrow.¡¨

Miyako looked back at the smile on ¡§Her Face¡¨ and felt a little bit relieved¡K

Why do I have to worry that much?Everything will be fine¡KI don¡¦t have to be afraid of anything.

Because, I know that Ken will be there.

¡§Lunch time!¡¨Davis jumped up from his seat as the bell rang.

¡§Kari, want to eat lunch with me?¡¨ Davis turned to Kari with watery eyes.

¡§Sure,¡¨ Kari¡¦s answer brought Davis into love¡¦s wonderland¡Xbut¡X

¡§We have to find Miyako first, she¡¦s looking weird today.¡¨

¡§Why--?¡¨ Davis¡¦s shoulder collapsed in great depression.I thought we¡¦d have a nice time being ALONE.(Rukio:You¡¦ll never be alone in the cafeteria anyways_)

But Kari has already walked out of the classroom, so Davis had to follow her.

¡§Miyako.¡¨

¡§Miyako!¡¨

¡§Miyako!!!¡¨

Ken finally realized that someone¡¦s calling ¡§him¡¨.He turned back and saw Kari and Davis.

¡§Miyako, you look weird today¡Kwhat¡¦s the problem?¡¨ Kari asked.

¡§Really?Ha!Ha!Ha!I¡¦m fine.¡¨ Now I¡¦m really starting to feel weird.

¡§Oh, well.¡¨ Davis exclaimed.¡§Let¡¦s eat now!I¡¦m starving!¡¨

Kari ignored Davis.She said in an understanding tone, ¡§Miyako, I¡¦m sure you¡¦re just nervous about today¡¦s soccer game, right?¡¨

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ How do you know that?!

¡§Last time I didn¡¦t make great shots of Ken, and you got really mad.But this time¡XKari revealed her new digital camera to Ken and Davis.¡§I¡¦ll make tons of nice, big shots for you, so you can turn them into posters!¡¨

¡§¡KWhat?¡¨ Ken asked with eyes wide opened.Posters?

¡§Yeah¡Kposters!¡¨ Davis answered impatiently.¡§You said that you¡¦re going to hang them in your room!¡¨

I did¡K?Miyako never mentioned this on the cheat sheet or the list!¡§Maybe¡K¡¨ Ken said.

¡§Hey, why aren¡¦t you guys buying lunch?¡¨ Cody come up the stairs and saw everyone standing outside the classroom.

¡§WE ARE GOING TO!¡¨ Cody reminded Davis about his starving stomach.

¡§Oh¡KMiyako, you¡¦ve got to eat more today!¡¨ Cody looked at Ken with a mysterious smile, ¡§You¡¦ll need a lot of energy to yell in the game!¡¨

Everyone, except Ken, started laughing, because they remembered how Miyako went crazy the whole afternoon chasing this ¡§Mega cute guy¡¨.

¡§Miyako and Ken, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!¡¨ Cody started to sing.

(Rukio:ok, ok, I mess up the quote a bit¡K)

Davis and Kari joined the chorus as they pushed Ken toward the cafeteria.¡§Miyako Ichijouji¡KKen and Miyako Ichijouji!La La La!!!¡¨

Miyako¡K

Has¡K

A crush on me¡K?

¡K¡K

That¡¦s not on the CHEAT SHEET!!!

Rukio

[Rukio813@hotmail.com][1]

[http://kstdy.cjb.net][2]

   [1]: mailto:Rukio813@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://kstdy.cjb.net/



	4. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miyako was alone in the locker room of the stadium, standing in front of a mirror, trying to calm herself down.Drop, drop, drop¡Kbut her sweats just come out uncontrollably.

The mirror reflected Ken¡¦s face, but her own eyes, full of fear and anxiety.Miyako forced a smile, that is Ken¡¦s courage, she told herself.I can do it!

¡§Miyako¡K¡¨ Someone whispered.

¡§Oh¡KWormmon?¡¨ Miyako turned back and saw Wormmon creeping into the locker room.

¡§Try your ear pieces,¡¨ Wormmon said.¡§Ken is outside the room now, but he can¡¦t come in!¡¨

Miyako nodded and quickly put the earpieces on.¡§Miyako¡KThis is Ken.The game will start fifteen minutes later, you should go outside now.¡¨

Ok.Miyako answered in her heart and walked out to the field.

The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and¡Kthe crowd was big.Every step forward was bitter to Miyako.She felt that the back of her jersey was all wet.

¡§Ken, we¡¦ll show them who¡¦s the champion!¡¨ A boy, who Miyako completely had no idea what his name was, came to her and hit her hard on the shoulder.

¡§¡KHa!Ha!Ha!¡¨Miyako¡¦s sweats were coming out again.¡§Maybe¡K¡¨ She murmured.

¡§Beep!¡¨The game has started officially.

Without noticing it, Miyako was running like her teammates, perhaps even faster.

The ball was on their opponent¡¦s side, and Miyako knew that she was supposed to get it¡Kbut how??Oh My God!I need directions!

¡§Run to the right, to that number thirteen boy!¡¨ 

Good timing.Miyako started to run toward the number thirteenth boy, what¡¦s next?

¡§Okay, now get the ball from behind!¡¨

Can you be more specific?Miyako wanted to cry¡Xeven thought this wasn¡¦t the right time, Ahhhh!Whatever!She kicked.

And the ball was now hers.

¡§Good Job!¡¨ Her voice was telling her that she¡¦s doing well.¡§Run to the goal now!¡¨

Yes, this wasn¡¦t a great time to be amazed, but Miyako was very surprised when she found herself passing the boys.She¡¦s now right in front of the goal.

¡§Aim for the left side!¡¨

So Miyako raised her right leg and kick!

¡§Scored one point!¡¨ The referee cried happily.

Miyako looked back to the crowd, she saw Davis jumping up and down, Cody and TK were waving to her, Kari taking pictures, and¡Kherself.Not really, because she can feel that it was Ken¡¦s eyes watching her.

¡§I can do it!¡¨ This time Miyako said with flames burning in her eyes.

¡§Two points, three points, four points¡K¡¨ The score of ¡§Green Tamachi¡¨ keeps going up.

Miyako learned to kick, run, watch her teammates, and listen to ken¡¦s directions all at one time pretty quick¡Xbesides two times running to the wrong side, two times stealing the ball unsuccessfully, three times almost got tripped to the ground¡K

¡§Beep!!¡¨ The referee signaled that the first half of the game has ended, and each team will get twenty minutes to rest.

¡§Oh, Ken,¡¨ Miyako straightened up as the coach walked toward her.¡§You¡¦ve done a good job today!You¡¦ve score ten points for the team.¡¨

¡§Ten points!¡¨ Miyako grinned.I¡¦m so GREAT!!!

But one second later she remembered that Ken usually score thirty points.She sighed.Still not good enough.

I¡¦ll never be as good as Ken¡K

¡§Catch up with John, the no. five boy!Miyako!¡¨ 

¡KEven if I¡¦ve tried very, very hard.When the second half of the game began, Miyako was having a lot of pressure on her mind.She never knew that it takes so much energy, brain, and¡Ksweats (?!) to become a genius.

¡§okay, now kick!¡¨

¡§Try again.¡¨

¡§Be careful!Now, pass your ball to Luis!¡¨

As Miyako was following directions, she couldn¡¦t help but think¡K

I really wonder¡Kwhen Ken playing the whole game on his own¡Kis he ever scared?

¡§Oh¡KMiyako,¡¨ TK suddenly asked.¡§You¡¦ve been talking to that thing for a long time, what are you doing?¡¨

¡§Huh?I am?¡¨ Ken replied nervously. ¡§Um¡Kyou know¡KI¡¦m recording every moment of Ken¡¦s heroic moves!!!¡¨ Oh my god¡KI can¡¦t believe that I actually said this.I actually sounds like Miyako!!Does body switching also affect personality?

¡§Really?¡¨Davis cried.¡§I wish Kari would do that for me¡K¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t think so¡K¡¨ TK narrowed his eyes.

(For some reason¡KI¡¦m using the US names¡K^^;;;)

Before Ken realized what was happening, Davis and TK got into a mess.

¡§Oh well¡K¡¨ Ken whispered to Wormmon who was next to him.¡§At least they are ignoring me now.¡¨

Ken!!!!What¡¦s the next move!!!Miyako had big sweat drops running out of her/Ken¡¦s pores.It has been centuries since his last instruction!!!!What should I do now!!!Somebody--!!!

Even though her heart was going to jump out of her mouth at any second, Miyako was still running¡Kaimlessly.

¡§Ken!Catch the ball!¡¨ One teammate passes the ball to her.

The ball was within her foot again.

Miyako was very close to the goal now, but which direction should she kick?!Left or¡K

¡§Right!¡¨

Miyako would burst into tears if she were not on the field, finally, Ken!

¡§Alright!!!¡¨ feeling energized, Miyako raised her left leg.

¡§Beep!!!¡¨ 

Yay!Another point!

I guess¡KI¡¦m not scared anymore, because I have someone helping me!

I¡¦d never be able to fight without your support!Ken!

¡§Ken, you¡¦re so cool today!¡¨ Davis commented when Miyako was approaching them after the game.

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ Miyako tried to straighten up her tired, exhausted, weary and worn out backbones.She felt that she¡¦s going to stop breathing.

¡§Let¡¦s get some food and drinks!¡¨ Kari suddenly said.

¡§Oh yeah!¡¨ Cody and TK agreed.¡§I¡¦m so thirsty!¡¨

¡§But I¡¦m not hungry¡K¡¨ Davis immediately shut up when Kari, Cody, and TK all turned back and gazed at him.¡§Ok, I¡¦m really hungry.Let¡¦s go!¡¨

¡§Wait¡K¡¨ Before Miyako could say anything, they all disappeared like bubbles.¡§I want Pepsi¡K¡¨

¡§Okay¡Kthat¡¦s the way they treat a soccer champion,¡¨ Miyako muttered.She turned back to Ken¡Xeven the digimons were all gone.¡§Oh well¡K¡¨ She sat down.

¡§They¡¦re not even talking!¡¨ Cody whispered to Kari.

¡§I know¡K¡¨ Kari bit her lower lip.She and Cody were behind a wall peering at Ken and Miyako.¡§I can¡¦t believe that Miyako is going to waste this great chance!¡¨

¡§What chance?¡¨ 

¡§DAVIS!!!¡¨ Kari was shock by the sudden appearance of Davis.¡§Why are you here?I mean¡KI thought you were buying cokes!¡¨

¡§I did, here they are!¡¨ Davis held up the bag of sodas with a confused look.

¡§Umm, Kari¡K¡¨ Cody whispered something to her.

¡§Cool!¡¨ Kari agreed, and then she turned back to Davis with a lovely smile.¡§I want you to do something¡K¡¨

Actually, Miyako has a lot to say, but this weird atmosphere between them¡XShe was suddenly as nervous as a dog.She glanced at Ken secretly.Her face looked okay and great!So what¡¦s the problem?

Ken was waiting for Miyako to say something.But she looked like that she was not going to talk.Miyako Ichijouji¡XKen suddenly remembered the phrase.Cody has been singing the same thing for the whole afternoon over and over again, and now it got stuck inside his head.For some reason, Ken felt that his face was turning red, so he turned his head to the other way, and¡X

There¡¦s a soccer ball flying to them!

Without even thinking, Ken raised his leg and kicked the ball back.

¡§Your plan didn¡¦t work!!!¡¨ Kari yelled with great desperation.¡§Miyako kicked it back!¡¨

¡§I never know that Miyako knows how to play soccer¡K¡¨ Cody concerned.

¡§I¡Knever¡Kknow¡Kthat¡Kshe¡Kis¡Kthat¡Kstrong¡K¡¨ Davis was hit by the ball.

Rukio:This is a crappy chapter =P

That¡¦s because I don¡¦t know much about soccer@_@


	5. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day after the soccer game was Saturday, thus, Izzy decided that it would be a perfect day for Ken and Miyako to go back to the mysterious cave.

¡§Digi port open! Let¡¦s GO!!!¡¨

This time, they were directly transported to the cave.

The cave was still the same like last time, dark and extremely quiet.But there was something in the air that made Ken shivered a little bit. 

Ken turned back and saw Wormmon and Hawkmon were standing there like dolls.¡§Let¡¦s go, guys!¡¨

¡§I¡KI can¡¦t move any further¡K¡¨ Wormmon spoke with a painful tone. 

¡§It seems like that there is something blocking us¡K¡¨ Hawkmon added.

¡§But last time¡K¡¨ Miyako concerned.¡§This is getting scary¡K¡¨

¡§We have no time to waste,¡¨ Ken commanded.¡§You guys will stay here, Miyako and I will go inside the cave now.¡¨

Miyako and Ken walked quietly into the cave.It was so quiet that they could hear their heart pounding very hard.Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump.

They didn¡¦t know how long they have been walking, but finally, they came to a door.It was a door made out of glass, actually, a material that¡¦s a bit thicker than the glass.

Miyako took a deep breathe, and pushed the door open, and they entered a huge room.

It was a room made out of crystal, the floor, the ceiling, and the walls were all reflecting the invaders¡XKen and Miyako¡Xthe only living creature inside the room.

¡§Um¡K¡¨ Miyako questioned.¡§What should we do now?¡¨

¡§Wait?¡¨ Ken suggested.He had no better idea, he just had a very, very bad feeling.

Miyako nodded.However, she felt colder and colder.Ken¡¦s uniform sure was thin, very thin.This proves my taste of fashion, Miyako mumbled in her head.A helmet, thick pants, thick gloves, she KNEW that she would enter this kind of situation someday.

¡§So¡Kyou come back¡K¡¨ A cold voice said.

¡§Hey, this is not the right way you treat guests!Ahhhh--chi!!!You should come out earlier!!!¡¨ Miyako complained.

Ken glanced at Miyako with a big sweat drop, and then he asked.¡§Are you the one who switch our bodies?¡¨

¡§What do you want¡K?¡¨ even though he is asking a question, the voice is flat.

¡§Your brain is slow, too!¡¨ Miyako yelled.¡§We want you to make every thing back to normal!!¡¨

¡§Normal¡KI can¡¦t.¡¨

¡§What do you mean you can¡¦t?Aren¡¦t you the one who switched our body?¡¨

¡§Noisy fools¡K¡¨ The voice paused, and then continued.¡§Get out.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s not getting anywhere.¡¨ Ken bit his lower lip, this is worse than talking to a pig.

¡§Ahhhh--chi!!!¡¨ Ken¡¦s nose agreed.

¡§Germs, they are polluting my palace.¡¨ There was no emotion in the statement, though. ¡§Illusion¡Konly one is true¡K¡¨ 

¡§What¡¦s the solution!!¡¨ Miyako didn¡¦t like to play games, this is killing her brain cells¡Xmaybe Ken¡¦s brain cells, too.

¡§Miyako,¡¨ Ken stopped her.

¡§Reflecting¡Kshadow¡Kyou can never get back¡K¡¨

¡§Only¡Kone¡Kcan¡Klive¡KSacrifice¡K¡¨

¡§What do you mean? Only one can live?!¡¨ Ken felt that his heart was sinking.¡§Sacrifice¡Ksacrifice¡Kyou choose the one who is going to live¡K¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t get it¡K¡¨ Miyako said.WHAT¡¦S THE SOLUTION!!!GOSH!!!

¡§¡Kchoose¡K¡¨ 

¡§Choose?¡¨ Ken inquired.¡§What will happen?Who do you mean by sacrifice?¡¨

¡§¡Knormal¡Kand¡Kdeath¡K¡¨

That was the last word from the voice.Right after that, a bright light blocked Ken and Miyako¡¦s eyes¡K

¡§May be that¡¦s the solution.¡¨ After the half an hour discussion between the two-genius brains, Izzy stated.

¡§Ok¡Kwhat¡¦s your theory then?¡¨ Of course, Miyako, Wormmon and Hawkmon ere excluded from the intellectual discussion.She was playing 3-D chess on Izzy¡¦s computer.

¡§The solution¡Konly one of us can live.The living one will go back to normal.¡¨ Ken answered.

Miyako looked at Ken; her face.She never knew that her voice could be that cold.Almost freezing.¡§How about the non-living one?¡¨

¡§Death¡K¡¨ Wormmon answered for Ken.

Miyako knew the answer before she asked it.

That¡¦s very funny.Miyako sighed.That stupid who-ever-it-is is not helpful at all.Ahhhh-Chi!!!Look!I even got a cold!

But¡Kdeath¡K

What if it¡¦s the only solution?

No way!I won¡¦t let that happen!We won¡¦t die, we¡¦ll live, and we¡¦ll go back to ourselves!

¡§Bye Ken.¡¨ It¡¦s time to go home and eat dinner.

¡§Wait,¡¨ Ken stopped Miyako.¡§I have something to give you.¡¨ He took out the ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦ he recorded.

¡§Oh¡Kthat!¡¨ Miyako smiled.¡§Thanks, I can¡¦t believe that you remember to do this for me!¡¨ 

¡§I always remember everything.¡¨ For some reason, Ken smiled with her.¡§See you tomorrow!¡¨

¡§Ok¡KOh yeah!You know, don¡¦t worry about that sacrificing stuff!¡¨ Miyako turned back and added; she felt that she had to say it.¡§Along as we work together, we¡¦ll discover a way.¡¨

Like the soccer game.


	6. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ken thought he entered the wrong room when he opened the door of Miyako¡¦s room.

Paper was flying in the air; books were on the ground instead of the shelf, and a sock was flying straight to him.

¡§Oh¡KMiyako, you¡¦re back!¡¨ Miyako¡¦s sister, Mikki¡¦s head appeared behind the hill of T-shirts, comics, and CDs.

¡§¡K¡K¡¨

¡§Well¡KI lose my favorite CD, I¡¦m searching for it!¡¨ Mikki explained with a smile.Miyako¡¦s face looks kind of¡Kfrightening.Even though I don¡¦t know what¡¦s wrong¡KMikki thought with a sweat drop.I better escape now!

So Mikki quickly jumped out of the mess she created, and rushed out of the room.

¡§Hawkmon.¡¨ Ken grabbed Hawkmon¡¦s neck¡Xwhich was trying sneak away-- ¡§You are not leaving¡Xwe will have to clean this,¡¨ Ken smiled evilly, ¡§together.¡¨

¡§This is taking forever!!!¡¨ Hawkmon shrieked after he has folded the tenth T-shirt, the twelfth pair of socks, and put the twentieth ¡§Nakayoushi¡¨ (It¡¦s a Japanese Comic Magazine) onto the shelf.

¡§Well, thanks to Mikki,¡¨ Ken said in his ordinary flat tone, which made Hawkmon started predicting Miyako¡¦s reaction with this mess in his head.Ken picked up a black binder in front of him, and some pictures fell out of it.

Ken leaned forward and got the pictures, his hand freeze when he saw the person on the first picture.It was himself wearing his school uniform.

¡§This is¡K¡¨ Ken quickly opened the binder, and the first thing he saw was another picture of him.Below the picture was his name in purple¡X¡§Ken Ichijouji¡¨.

Ken flip the page, and then he saw an article about him winning the 3-D chess game.Beside the article was another picture of him smiling.There was a star below the picture.

¡§KEN!!!Stop day dreaming!¡¨ Hawkmon shouted when he saw Ken reading the binder.¡§We¡¦ve got a lot more to clean up!¡¨

And then Hawkmon saw what Ken was reading.Oops.Hawkmon¡¦s heart skipped a beat. 

That was Miyako¡¦s¡K

¡§Well,¡¨ Hawkmon lifted the Binder from Ken¡¦s hand and hid it behind his back.¡§Good kids don¡¦t read other people¡¦s secrets!¡¨

¡§It¡¦s not a secret anyways.¡¨ Ken mumbled.Cody¡¦s song got stuck in his head again.

¡§Oh, you know that already!¡¨ Hawkmon was surprised.Maybe this is a good time to reveal everything to Ken!I¡¦m sure Miyako will be happy if she know this!

So Mr. Hawkmon Cupid began his lecture.¡§Miyako has collected every single article about YOU in this binder.This thin binder took Miyako at least four¡X¡§ty¡¨ sleepless nights, TEN glues, um¡Kand about two hundred white paper to finish.¡¨

¡§Miyako has her whole heart on you when she first saw you one TV, and I remember that the first soccer game she ever went in her life was Davis¡¦ and yours.¡¨ Hawkmon paused for a second to see Ken¡¦s reaction.He was pretty sure that Ken was touched by his moving speech.

¡§You know, Miyako had a lot of crushes before,¡¨ Hawkmon started throwing different posters at Ken, ¡§Like this one, and this one, and this one¡Kbut her biggest crush is on you!She is even planning to create a poster for you!So¡X¡§

Mr. Cupid stood up and pointed to Ken¡¦s nose in a stunning (@_@) pose.¡§What do you think?¡¨

¡§I think¡K¡¨ Ken answered in Miyako¡¦s uncertain voice.¡§I need to clean my glasses now¡K¡¨

Hawkmon watched Ken as his got the bottle of glasses cleaner under the pillow, he slowly switch the cap off, and then he took off the glasses and started to wipe it with a cloth.

--Did he hear what I was saying??? Hawkmon freeze for a long time.

--What does glasses have to do with the answer???

Big Sigh¡X

I guess my speech failed.

Where am I?

The sea was roaring before Ken¡¦s eyes.Black waves splashed the shore violently.

The waves split into black bubbles, fell into the sea, and then come back again for another crash.

Is this the¡Kblack sea¡K?

There is no answer, but the cries of the wind were louder.

Why¡Kam¡KI¡Khere?

You ruined the digital world.You¡¦re not good enough for Digi Destined.

Who are you, Ken cried.

¡K¡K

You should sacrifice.You have done so many awful destructions.

Sacrifice¡KKen shivered.Why are you telling me what do?

If you want to go back to normal, one of you have to sacrifice¡K That¡¦s the only solution, only one of you can live¡K

I don¡¦t know¡KKen fell onto the sand.

Follow me¡K

Where are you?

Go¡Kgo into the sea¡K

Ken started to walk, even though he didn¡¦t want to.

He walked farther and farther into the sea, until the water came to his waist.That¡¦s weird¡KI don¡¦t feel anything¡K

He looked down and saw Miyako¡¦s face..

¡§As long as we work together¡K¡¨ It was like the reflection was talking to him. ¡§We¡¦ll discover a way.¡¨

Miyako?Ken called.And then he realized that it was only ¡§his¡¨ reflection.However, he started to remember everything that Miyako has done for him, her e-mail asking him to join the digi destined, her slap, (Rukio: @_@) and her smile¡K

¡§Ken!!!!¡¨ Hawkmon yelled.When he was in his sweetest dream ever, somebody fell over him, and that¡¦s Ken!!!¡§Get up!You are so heavy!!¡¨ (Fortunately it¡¦s not the real Miyako)

¡§Hmm¡K¡¨ Ken slowly opened his eyes.¡§Wha¡Kwhere¡¦s the sea?¡¨ He rubbed his eyes a little.¡§Oh¡Kthat¡¦s just a dream!!¡¨

¡§I¡Kcan¡¦t breathe¡K¡¨ 

Ken finally realized that Hawkmon was under him.He quickly got up.¡§Sorry¡K¡¨

¡§My candies are all gone¡K¡¨ Hawkmon sighed while rubbing his back.¡§Anyway, I¡¦m used to it already.Miyako used to do this, too.Her highest record was five times a night.¡¨

¡§Really?¡¨ Ken sat down and put his arms around his knees.He could see the stars through the window.

It is good to know that somebody is watching over me.I won¡¦t be afraid anymore. 


	7. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 7

Chapter 7

¡§Wormmon,¡¨ Miyako called as she opened the door.¡§I bought yummy macaroni salad for lunch!¡¨

¡§Hey, Wormmon is not in the living room.He is probably in Ken¡¦s room.¡¨ Miyako walked to Ken¡¦s room, as she was going to turn the knob, she heard Wormmon¡¦s voice.

¡§Really¡K?You told Ken that Miyako likes him?¡¨

Miyako¡¦s hand stopped in the air.

¡§¡KOh¡Khe just pretended that he didn¡¦t hear it?¡¨ Wormmon sighed.¡§That sounds like what he¡¦ll do.¡¨

¡§¡KHe like other girls?I don¡¦t know, that¡¦s not impossible though¡K¡¨

Miyako felt that the whole world has turned upside down in a second.If not, why were her stomach, throat, eyes and heart all hurting so much?She slowly walked away from the door.She knew that she wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn¡¦t even force a tear from her eyes.

When you were in deep sorrow, you couldn¡¦t cry.

Miyako couldn¡¦t remember who had said that, she couldn¡¦t think right now.She felt like a helpless passenger watching the boat sink into the water.

¡§I knew that this would happen a long time ago.Why am I still fooling myself?¡¨ Miyako whispered to herself.¡§I was actually dreaming that he would like me?!¡¨

¡§No.I never had any hope on him anyways.I was going to keep my heart as a secret forever.But now¡K¡¨ Miyako slide down the wall and put her head deeply into her arms. ¡§Everything is different.I don¡¦t think we can even be friends.¡¨

Wormmon held the phone tighter to prevent it from falling down.¡§Really?!He fell on you yesterday night?That must hurt!!Oh¡Kand you were dreaming about candies and yogurts?I want that too!!!¡¨

Hawkmon answered over the phone, ¡§Well, Miyako does that a lot, I¡¦m used to it already.¡¨

¡§Talking about Miyako, I think she should be back right now.Oh¡Kshe went to buy lunch, because Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji went to Ken¡¦s grandma¡¦s house.Yup, I want to know what she bought, too.Ok, I¡¦ll talk to you later.Bye Hawkmon!¡¨

Miyako quickly wore her ordinary smile when Wormmon crawled out of the room¡Xshe couldn¡¦t believe that she still could smile, when her heart has been torn in pieces.

¡§Yay!Macaroni salad!!¡¨ Wormmon clapped happily.¡§Let¡¦s eat!¡¨

When the first cheesy macaroni entered his mouth, Wormmon suddenly noticed that having Miyako as a girlfriend is a good thing, at least you got to eat good food! 

Miyako didn¡¦t feel like eating anything.¡§I¡¦m not hungry right now, I guess I¡¦ll watch some TV first.¡¨ She remembered ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦ videotape Ken recorded for her.Ken¡KMiyako shook her head and tried to knock this name out of her head. 

¡§I need to catch up with the show!¡¨ She announced.¡§I¡¦m so behind now!!!¡¨

But that bad feeling just wouldn¡¦t let her go.She couldn¡¦t escape from Ken¡Xafter all¡Xshe¡¦s still inside his body now!!Using his hand, his voice, his intelligence¡K

¡§Alex told me that he doesn¡¦t love me anymore.¡¨ Candy¡¦s weeping voice came from the TV.¡§What should I do now?¡¨ 

¡§Don¡¦t worry¡Khe will come back to you¡Khe doesn¡¦t want me neither.¡¨ Eve cried with Candy.¡§Nobody wanted us¡K¡¨

Miyako watched and started crying, too.She doesn¡¦t even have a friend to cry with now!!

¡§Miyako, are you okay?¡¨ Wormmon asked worriedly.He never knew that you could cry that hard for something that is fate.

¡§¡KNo¡K¡¨ Miyako was still weeping when the ending theme of ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦ has started playing.The next episode would be the ultimate ending.

Wormmon looked back at the table.Is Miyako crying because he finished half of her Macaroni salad?He heard that Miyako was very concern on food¡K

¡§Hello¡K¡¨ as Ken picked up the phone, a shocking voice shouted.

¡§MIYAKO IS MISSING!!!¡¨

¡§¡KWormmon, is that you??¡¨ Ken¡¦s brain was still quivering because of the impact of Wormmon¡¦s voice.¡§What happened?¡¨

Wormmon answered in a troubled tone.¡§I can¡¦t find Miyako anywhere!I just took a small nap and she is missing!¡¨

¡§Did, did she tell you where she¡¦s going?¡¨ Ken felt that his heart was sinking.Hopefully¡KMiyako wasn¡¦t going to¡K ¡§No?Okay¡KI think I know where she¡¦s going.¡¨

¡§Digiport open!¡¨ Ken turned to Miyako¡¦s computer.

Please¡Kplease¡K

I hope my guess is wrong¡K

A/N

Rukio:This is not the way I wanted the story to turn out¡Kbut I messed up the previous chapter so I have to go with this now =P

(Escaping from angry readers ^^;;;)


	8. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 8

Chapter 8

¡§Are you here to sacrifice¡K¡¨ the mysterious voice was still flat, like water dropping in the empty crystal space.

¡§Of course not!¡¨ Miyako yelled with her head turning around, searching for the origin of the voice.It was hard to express your anger when you don¡¦t have a target.

¡§¡K¡KWhat are you doing here¡K¡K¡¨ 

¡§I want you to turn Ken and I back to normal!Ahhhh-Chi!!¡¨ Miyako exclaimed impatiently.This is probably her 101th times saying the same thing.

Miyako knew that she needed some time being alone in order to cure her wounds.She wanted to go back to herself, it¡¦s not possible for her to watch Ken¡¦s face everyday, because it reflected all of her shame and embarrassment that she wanted to escape from.

¡§¡KThat¡¦s not possible¡K¡¨ The answer was NO.

¡§Can you add some emotion to your voice!!!¡¨ Miyako shouted.¡§If you have a way to switch our body, you should have a way to undo the magic!Like the ¡Ktheory in Chemistry!¡¨

¡§¡KWhat¡¦s chemistry¡K¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t try to go off topic!!!Ahhhh-Chi¡Kahh¡KTell me the solution right now!!¡¨ Miyako turned back helplessly; this mysterious person was driving her crazy.But¡Kbut the reflection of Ken everywhere in this crystal room was even worse.

Hold on¡Xshe saw her own self reflected on the ground?!Miyako looked up and saw the familiar glasses, and lavender hair.

¡§¡Kahh¡K¡¨ She suddenly lost her ability to speak.

¡§Miyako, I thought you said that we¡¦re going to deal with this together?¡¨ Ken shrugged his shoulder to hide his worried expression.

¡§¡Kahh¡K¡¨ Miyako still hadn¡¦t figure out what she should say yet.She was 200% not ready for Ken¡¦s sudden appearance, but her nose was very ichy.

¡§¡Kso¡Kboth of you are here¡K¡¨ The voice forgotten by Miyako, ken and the author (?) spoke again. ¡§Who wanted to sacrifice?¡¨

¡§Can you stop repeating the same thing over and over again?¡¨ The voice reminded Miyako of her anger, and gave her a chance to ignore¡KKen.

¡§¡K¡K¡¨

Ken inquired quietly.¡§Who are you?¡¨

¡§¡KI¡¦m an illusion¡K¡¨

¡§Illusion?¡¨ According to Miyako¡¦s dictionary, illusion equaled ¡§Ghost¡¨.¡§Are you dead?¡¨ Her voice shivered a bit.

¡§¡KI don¡¦t know¡K¡¨

Ken suddenly noticed something strange on the right side of the room.There was no reflection on the ground within a small circle!

That¡¦s not possible, this room is made out of crystal¡Keverything should be reflected.Ken¡¦s brain moved very fast to search for every possible explanation.He gazed at the spot more closely, and then he noticed that there was a little white ¡§thing¡¨ floating on the spot where there was no reflection.

Ken started walking slowly toward the spot.He felt that it might be the key to all the mysteries.Miyako, at the same time, was trying to dig some more information from the mysterious voice.

¡§hmm¡K¡¨ Ken was only 3 steps from the floating, white substance.He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and¡X

¡§Ahhhhh-CHI!!!¡¨ 

As Miyako was making her greatest (Or Ken¡¦s greatest =P) sneeze ever, Ken grabbed the white ¡§thing¡¨, which was now revealed to be a mask, because a transparent figure of human being (?) started to show.

¡§Wha¡Kwhat¡K¡¨ Miyako¡¦s mouth dropped to ken¡¦s limit.I¡¦m ready to run at any second!!!

¡§Is¡Kum¡Kare¡Kyou the¡K¡¨ Ken¡¦s brain was blank for a moment.¡§Illusion¡Kvoice¡K?¡¨ 

Or is it ghost?

Rukio:Sorry.This is a late chapter¡Khope you don¡¦t mind¡K

I think the next chapter will be the ending. ^o^


	9. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The figure was showered in a chilling blue light.It was standing there like an ice doll.

¡§Ah¡K¡¨ Ken tried to calm himself down, but his voice has shown his fear.¡§Who¡Kwho are you¡K?¡¨

¡§I¡¦m¡Kthe illusion¡K¡¨ The voice replied quietly.It sighed¡Xfirst time ever showing some emotion.¡§I¡Khave¡Kno¡Kface¡K¡¨

¡§No face?¡¨ Ken stepped back a little.The blue lights that came from this transparent¡Killusion were giving him a strange feeling.¡§What does that mean¡K?¡¨

¡§You were my experiment¡KI tested on you guys to see if it¡¦s possible to get myself a face¡K¡¨ The voice was back to its cold and empty tone.¡§But you were a failure¡K¡¨

¡§Failure¡K¡¨ Miyako said with a sweat drop.

¡§Instead of I getting the body, you switched bodies.¡¨ The illusion explained in a plain voice¡Xlike it was no big deal at all.¡§Now, if one of you are willing to give up your body, I can make the other one go back to normal.¡¨

¡§But¡Kwhy would you want a body?¡¨ Miyako and ken asked together, both ignoring the ¡§Giving up¡¨ part.

¡§I don¡¦t know why I exist.I need a face, so I can experience.¡¨ The voiced repeated, ¡§I need a face.¡¨

¡§You don¡¦t need a face, you need a heart.¡¨ Ken suddenly said.¡§Faces are just illusions, but heart stands beyond illusion.Even if you got someone else¡¦s face, it¡¦s not yours.Only your heart can create your own, unique face.¡¨

The illusion seemed to be thinking about what ken just said.Miyako whispered, ¡§that¡¦s was good.¡¨ She was really impressed that Ken could say something so touching.

Ken shrugged his shoulder.¡§I learned it from¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦.¡¨

¡§So¡Kif I find a heart¡KI will have a face¡K¡¨

¡§Probably.¡¨ Ken answered uncertainly.Good kids don¡¦t lie, but life is more important right now.

¡§Yeah!You¡¦ll change us back to normal, and then you can go find your heart!¡¨Miyako said with a big innocent smile on her face.This is a perfect plan!!Genius is genius.She thought happily.I can go back to my own self pretty soon!

But the reply of the illusion has cracked Miyako¡¦s hope.¡§What¡¦s a heart?¡¨

¡§um¡K¡¨ When Miyako was searching for a quote from ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦ that was appropriate for the answer, Ken stated, ¡§A heart is when you can feel the precious of the world.It¡¦s when you are willing to share, willing to give, and willing to love.¡¨

¡§Is that¡K¡¨ Miyako questioned in a tiny voice.

¡§Yup.¡¨ Ken raised his eyebrows and smiled.¡§That¡¦s in the episode when Alex and Candy first met.¡¨

¡§¡KWilling to share, willing to give, and willing to love¡K¡¨ The illusion slowly repeated Ken¡¦s words.

¡§You¡¦ve got it!¡¨ Miyako would shake his hands if he has one¡Kthey were finally communicating.¡§Willing to share, give and love means turning us back to normal!That¡¦s the quickest way to get a heart!¡¨

The illusion ¡§seemed¡¨ to understand Miyako¡¦s statement.¡§I¡¦ll do whatever I can to get a face¡K¡¨ 

¡§I know!So you better do it now!!¡¨ Miyako nodded.Yes!Yes!Yes!

¡§¡KThis is a method that I¡¦ve never tried¡KThere¡¦s only a fifty percent chance of success¡K¡¨

¡§What??¡¨ Miyako screamed.So she¡¦s going to die anyway?

Ken didn¡¦t speak, maybe this was the punishment of lying, he thought.

¡§¡KStand still¡Kclose your eyes¡K¡¨ A light ball started to form before Miyako and Ken¡¦s eyes.¡§Let the spirit fold, let the wind twist¡K

¡§No, no, wait, I¡¦m¡KI¡¦m not prepared¡K¡¨ Miyako stopped the spell nervously.¡§I¡K I don¡¦t want to die.¡¨

¡§Well, Miyako¡Kwe have to try.At least we are going through this together.¡¨ Ken smiled with confidence.¡§When I know that you were here, I¡¦m not scared anymore.¡¨¡§Huh¡K?¡¨ Miyako was still digesting Ken¡¦s words when the magic began.Unlike the usual plain voice, the spell was told in a singing way.

¡§Let the spirit fold, 

Let the wind twist,

When the moonlight dim on your face¡K

Illusion will shine through the mist.¡¨

A soft white mist started to form around ken and Miyako.The crystal room has disappeared.The only thing they could see was the transparent figure.

¡§Um¡KKen!!¡¨ as her body started to disappear in the mist, Miyako cried.¡§Me too!!I¡¦m not afraid!!We¡¦ll go through this together!¡¨

¡§When the moonlight dim on your face¡K

Illusion will shine through the mist.¡¨

The face is just an illusion, and there¡¦s something beyond illusion.

It¡¦s heart¡K

Rukio:=P this chapter is longer than what I have expected, so I split it into two.


	10. Beyond Illusion~~Chapter 10

Chapter 10

¡§Ah¡K¡¨ Ken slowly opened his eyes.The first thing he did was look down¡Xgray pants, black leather shoes¡X¡§I¡¦m myself again!¡¨ 

But his happiness didn¡¦t stay long, because soon he noticed that Miyako was still lying on the floor.

¡§Miyako?¡¨ Ken bent over to see Miyako¡¦s face.Her eyes were tightly shut.

¡§Miyako!¡¨ ken called.

Miyako tried to open her eyes a little¡Xshe was very sleepy¡Xand then she saw ken¡¦s face.She sat up, shook her head, and rubbed her eyes.

I¡KI¡¦m still alive?

Miyako cried happily and ran into Ken¡¦s arms. ¡§Yay!!We make it!!We are back to normal!!¡¨

Ken held Miyako tight and replied, ¡§I always believe that we can make it!¡¨ 

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ And then Miyako noticed that she was in ken¡¦s arms.¡§So...sorry.¡¨ She let go of his arms and stepped back.What am I doing?She scolded herself.Ken must think that I¡¦m a¡KI¡¦m a¡K 

¡§Miyako¡K¡¨ Ken called.He liked the scent of lavender of Miyako¡¦s hair¡Kbut, it¡¦s not the right time to think about her hair, he has more important thing to say.

Oh my god¡KI wish that there is a hole so I can hide inside forever.Miyako didn¡¦t hear Ken¡¦s call.She locked herself in her own thoughts.I, really, really¡K

¡§I think this is your school¡¦s computer lab!¡¨ Ken looked around and stated.

¡§Oh Yeah!¡¨ Miyako agreed after a while.Her face was still very hot.¡§Why are we here?¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know¡Kthere must be some mistakes.But¡Klet¡¦s go home now.It¡¦s getting late.¡¨ The sky was turning dark outside the window.

¡§hmm¡KOkay.¡¨ Yes, she needed to go home and took a hot bath and forgot about everything.

None of they spoke as they were walking to the bus stop.

The soft breeze blew on their face, but the heat of that ¡§accident¡¨ didn¡¦t go away. 

There was a small liquor near the bus stop.A TV in the liquor was showing ¡¥The Distance Lovers under the Sakura tree¡¦.While Ken and Miyako were waiting for the bus, they watched the TV to kill the time.

¡§Why don¡¦t you love me?¡¨ Eve was crying.

¡§That¡¦s because¡KI finally realize what my heart really wants.¡¨ Alex answered.And then he said in a voice full of passion, ¡§Sometimes you never know it because that person is always there.But meanwhile, you¡¦ll discover that she was the most important part of your life.¡¨

¡§The bus is taking so long.¡¨ Ken finally said something.

¡§I know.¡¨ Miyako answered.Her voice was some how stuck inside her throat, though.

It was another long period of silence.The TV was the only source of sound.

¡§Um¡KMiyako¡K¡¨ Ken tried to start another conversation for some weird reason that he didn¡¦t know.But when Miyako turned her head to him, he forgot what he was going to say.Her eyes just made him blush.

Miyako has a different explanation of the reddish on Ken¡¦s face.¡§I¡Kum¡KI hope you don¡¦t mind what Hawkmon or others told you, that¡¦s not really true¡K(Sweat drops) I hope we can still be friends¡K¡¨ Ahhhh!She screamed in her heart, what am I saying?I messed up!I think he¡¦s really mad now.

¡§Don¡¦t worry about that.You taught me that I¡¦m not alone in this world.¡¨

Am I daydreaming or something¡KMiyako shook her head.This didn¡¦t sound like something that Ken would say to her.She had to be dreaming really hard.

¡§Miyako¡K¡¨ Ken gathered every single bit of his courage, this may not be the perfect time for romance, but he knew that he just had to say it, or Miyako would never understand his true feelings.

Ken took the deepest breath in his life.¡§Miyako¡K¡¨ 

¡§Sheeee¡KCrash¡KPHEWWWWWWW¡K.Shuuush¡K¡¨A huge bus passed by them; therefore Ken¡¦s speech was covered by the noise it generated.Miyako only saw his mouth moving.

¡§The bus was too loud¡Kcan you say it again?¡¨ 

What--!!!Ken stared at the back of the bus¡Xas if he could turn it into pieces--with a really big sweat drop.That--stupid¡Xidiot¡Xbus¡X

¡§What did you say?¡¨ Miyako asked again.

I¡¦m NOT going to repeat those stuffs ever again¡Kbut¡KMiyako¡¦s puzzled eyes¡KKen¡¦s brain was under a civil war.To say it, or to not say it? 

There--!!A light bulb shone on his head.

Thanks for Cody, now he found a quick and easy way to express his speech¡X

Without actually saying it.

A mysterious smile slowly appeared on Ken¡¦s face.

¡KI wish  
If I turn on a switch  
I'll be able to fall in love  
Until yesterday I believed that, it's a miracle 

If I turn around I'll find your heart reflected in your eyes  
Because of that, now I'm able  
To think it's wonderful to be alive¡K

A/N:

Yay!It¡¦s finished!!

What?How did ken express his love to Miyako??

Hmm¡Kthat¡¦s a good question.

But I¡¦m not going to answer it =P

(What kind of author¡¦s note is this?!

¡K¡K

¡K¡K

¡K¡K

I¡¦m escaping from angry readers again¡K)

The song at the end is Digimon¡¦s ¡§I wish¡¨¡K


End file.
